circleofhealersfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebecca Xyll
Name: '''Rebecca Xyll '''Gender: Female Race: '''Zabrak/Human hybrid '''Birth planet: Assumed to be Tatooine Family: '''Four adoptive older brothers '''Affiliation: Jedi Force Powers: Healing, Speed, Art of Movement, Comprehension, Psychometric, Tutaminis, Jump, Pull/Push, Throw, Wound, Levitation, Valor Rank: Jedi Knight Personality: Rebecca is an unusual individual whose personality tends to vary wildly from situation to situation. At times she's very calm and quiet to the point of being withdrawn from her surroundings and isolated from anyone. At other times she's loud, boisterous and seeking to be the center of attention. One of the most defining traits of hers is a strong subconscious need to show and develop her physical strength, which has lead to her taking various steps to build her strength over the years to the point she constantly wears a heavy weighted vest during the course of the day. Physical Description: '''5'10", scrawny but with definite muscle definition, tanned skin and heavily scarred, emerald green eyes and shoulder-length black hair with red bangs up front. '''Attire: '''Black Jedi-based garbs, resembling traditional robes but designed to maximize comfort and warmth. '''Equipment/Weapons: '''Multiple lightsabers of varying design, phrik alloy combat knives, and whatever equipment she believes is needed on a mission. '''Ship: Modified 74-Z speederbike with reinforced armoring for better durability at the cost of some speed. History Rebecca's life, at least the life she remembers, began at the age of five on Tatooine in a family with four older adoptive brothers who took care of her. While they never lived in abundance and great comfort they always managed to have enough to get by and enjoy some good times, regardless of what sibling rivalry issues might arise. Each brother had a different specialty for earning a living, and each of them brushed off on her as she grew up. Machine repair and metalworking, computer servicing and tracking were among the various skills she learned during the course of her life on Tatooine, as well as whatever else they thought would be useful for their little sister to learn in order to survive should she ever be out on her own someday. How she came to the Jedi was more a matter of the influence of her brothers than her own decision. During a time when they felt things were getting difficult and warranted them splitting up and going into hiding they took steps to arrange for her to be sheltered in the Jedi enclave on Lianna for her own safety, however they never expected that she'd actually become a Jedi during her time there. Her attempts to become a proper Jedi have always been slow, constantly looking like dead ends, forcing her to take the path of self-study in an attempt to avoid stagnation and failure, forcing her to rely on tenacity to try and succeed later down the line, always pushing on despite the number of interruptions and distractions that have arisen over the years. Despite her desire to learn and progress Rebecca often has trouble following the proper path to becoming a Jedi Knight. Focusing on intangible concepts has proven difficult as most of her life has been spent around physical constructs that could be touched, felt, and even smelt, leading to difficulty when it came to dealing with the removal of these physical characteristics. Another issue has been the lack of understanding of the fact that there are matters that determination and physical capabilities can't address, such as a need to use the Force to hold something to free up her hands to tend to other matters. She'll often struggle to prove that she can accomplish something with her own two hands and a table clamp simply because that's what she's most familiar with. Her constant companion, and likely her best friend, is a droid named Ami. Salvaged from the Jawas Ami has been a long time pet project/experimentation out of curiosity to determine the extents of what artificial intelligence is capable of. She never followed what might be considered proper protocol when it came to interacting and caring for Ami, instead preferring to treat her like another person than a machine, to the point she sometimes forgets Ami is a machine. Often their relationship suffers from blurred boundaries, varying from companions, to something along the lines of sisters, to even something resembling a mother/daughter relationship. But for whatever reason, her interaction with Ami has provided a way to allow Rebecca to mature and calm down over the years, winding down from her wild and even violent past tendencies. Category:Characters